Winged Thief
by Silver-Kirin
Summary: Mia Grady never had an exciting life but that is all about to change. When her father Owen is recruited to work for Jurassic World, Mia follows him, not realising that her small world could become so much bigger. But as series of events start to pile up, will it be too much for her and her father? Will she ever leave the island alive?
1. Prologue

**Hello all, this will be my first Jurassic Park/World anything, and I will admit I have barely seen any of the original or the new one. This is an idea a friend had that they wanted me to explore, and I hope you will enjoy it!**

 **I do not own anything other than my characters and ideas.**

* * *

 **Winged Thief**

Prologue – The Call

Light bathed weakly across the room from the small lamp, leaving most of the cracked and horribly pale yellow walls hidden in the shadows for me. Too bad it couldn't hide what I really did want to see. I sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of my springy bed as I flicked the card open with one hand, feeling a cool tingle down my neck.

 _Dear Mia  
Wishing you a very happy 17_ _th_ _birthday  
From Ron and Gloria  
xxxx_

They couldn't even write their own message to me, there wasn't even a lousy five bucks in the cheap pink birthday card. Tossing the tacky card aside, I wiped the glitter from my fingers on my trousers, flinging myself back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, ignoring the rusty spring that dared to disturb me.

Every year it was the same thing, a cheap card and a forced message from grandparents that I barely even knew; their faces were hardly known to me. Sometimes I thought it was better that they didn't send anything at all, rather than receiving a harsh reminder every year that my birthday was the reason I was here now, living in a house that was falling apart and far away from a family that only saw a grim reminder that my existence was the reason their precious daughter was dead. I knew they blamed me for her death, blamed an innocent baby that had no control of anything, I never wanted to be the cause of my mother's pain nor my families sorrow, but they were not kind, which is why I was here now, celebrating my birthday in a half mouldy room with the surname Grady.

Half the time I think it was really because I was the child of Owen Grady, from what grandma Grady told me, they never approved of a boy from a hard working 'lower class.'  
I couldn't blame him though, at the end of the day, he had wanted to look after me, not ship me off to some orphanage or sell me to the highest bidder. Granted things might have been easier and nicer, but when had that ever been the way to happiness?

I was raised with the grandmother; she didn't care that my birth was tainted by death, and she had an abundance of love to give; sometimes too much. My dad was not around a lot, having joined the Navy while I was still learning to walk, but he was there when things mattered and everything he did was for me, I can see that. That was why I didn't object when he came back, asking me to move to San Diego with him; a better job and a new start and here we were.  
I'm not saying that it has been an easy or smooth transition; we had no practice at being a father and daughter without grandma Grady there to remind us of what to say or do in some situations, like share a hug or correct a sentence so it didn't get taken the wrong way, but we were managing. Heck I mean it has been nearly two years and we're still here, still making it work.

Keys jingled at the front door and I launched upright, my smile growing as I jumped to my feet, quickly checking my strawberry blonde hair in the mirror.  
"Mia, I'm home and I have tea!"  
I glanced back at the pink card on my bed, snarling at it as I turned the light off and hurried down the hall.

Dad was setting the pizza down on the stained coffee table, a plastic bag with beer and soft drink dangling from his wrist.  
"Hawaiian with extra pineapple?"  
"Yep," he chuckled, flipping the lid back, "And a copy of the original _Psycho."_ He revealed the DVD from the plastic bag and I grinned ear to ear; we were still learning about each other, but he seemed to be doing a good job of it tonight.  
"Happy birthday Hun." He looked at me, his face soft and I stepped into him, wrapping my arms tight around his chest, his warm hands on my back as he embraced me. The smell of his work still lingered on him; sweat and sea water and I breathed it in happily.  
"Thanks Dad."

"Alright, let's eat before it gets cold."  
Walking around the tatty brown lounge, he set the small TV up as I jumped into my seat, grabbing a slice of the pizza and ripping into it. I was practically onto my second piece as Dad dropped himself next to me, nudging me with his shoulder as the movie began to play.  
"You know for the amount you eat I can't believe how small you are."  
I scoffed at him over a mouthful of pizza, playfully snatching the can of coke he passed to me.  
"It's from all the stress you cause me, and my old age."  
A rich laugh cracked from his throat, partly forced but I grinned as he shook his head.  
"Old age, come talk to me when your thirty."  
"I'll be even older, how will I hear you? Better yet, will you still be around?" I giggled, the scowl on my father's face only softened by the smirk, gulping down a mouthful of beer.  
"Can I have one? Come on, no one needs to know," I smiled, lifting my feet onto the lounge and as he turned his head to look at me I batted my eyelids, pushing my bottom lip out in a pleading pout.  
It turned to a grin as he angled his beer towards me to take, and I reached for it, only for it to be torn away from me, my father's evil chuckle echoing the small sparse room and I hit his arm.  
"A few more years girly."

The pizza was gone in no time and empty cans and beer bottles riddled the table in front of us as the movie played. Luckily we were comfortable enough in each other's presence that we didn't feel the need to talk all the time, enjoying the quiet night in. I could have been out with my school friends, but that would kind of be a lie, they weren't really 'friends'. Acquaintances from school that more than likely only spoke to me because I had the answers to the homework. It didn't bother me, not really, I'd much rather be sitting in an extra-large comfy clothes watching a thriller with my Dad.

The quiet didn't last long, the shrill tone of a mobile in the kitchen making us both groan.  
"Grandma called you yet?"  
"Yeah she did, lunch time. That's your phone Dad."  
Heaving himself up off the lounge, he stretched and I poked him in the ribs.  
"Hey what's my birthday present?"  
My father grabbed his phone from the bench, pointing a finger at me.  
"Me not kicking your ass for getting tattooed is present enough," he growled, but the playful rise of his eyebrows softened it and I turned back to the movie as he answered the phone.

It wasn't even a big tattoo, just something in tribute for my mother, the constellation of Sagittarius on my shoulder blade, luckily a couple of permanent dots connected by lines wasn't enough for him to give up on me and ship me back to his mother. The stars were as close as I was ever going to get to my own mum.  
Of course I felt guilty, mainly on those nights when I wanted to cry into her arms, or hear comforting words about life and growing up as a girl from the person that carried me and gave me life. I'm not that lucky though.  
No one would tell me exactly how she died, just that after a few days there were complications and that was that.  
My parents had both been young, only teenagers themselves; I was just so grateful that my father sacrificed everything to want me, to do what he could so I could have a decent upbringing. Whether he was there or not, I still had a stash of letters he would send me constantly, photos and videos on my laptop.  
I had to make this work, it was my turn now to look after him.

Sipping at my drink, I tried not to listen in on the conversation in the next room, but my father's voice began to rise, growling at the person on the other end.  
"I don't care if it is an important research opportunity, I can't afford to just drop everything!"  
There was a few tense moments, my fingers playing with a frayed piece of string on the hem of my pants, Dads pacing coming to a stop.  
"Sure, I'll think about it."

Heavy footsteps brought him back into the lounge and I looked up at him, his face tense and a frown marring his face.  
"Everything alright?"  
"It's nothing, just work." He dropped back beside me, hanging his head back on the lounge, and normally I would just leave it at that, but I turned more towards him, staring at him.  
"I might not know you very well, but I know you well enough to know when something isn't 'nothing'."  
His head rolled to face me, his dark eyes locking onto mine and I stared right back.  
"It's a job offer, a transfer they are probably going to do without my consent anyway."  
I frowned slightly, patting his arm, "But that's great!"  
"I'll have to move away," he said sadly and I could see the worry in his eyes; he wanted to make this tiny family work as well.  
"I'll come with you then," I declared, shaking my head when he sat up to argue with me, "I don't care where it is, where you go I go, ok?"

My father watched me, as if trying to find some excuse to use to argue with me, but he had learnt of me that I could be fiercely stubborn. Finally he nodded, bringing his beer to his lips as he sighed heavily and I almost bounced with excitement.  
"So what is the job?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
I might come back and change it a bit, but let me know what you think, nothing too exciting...yet.**

 **Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Jurassic Changes

There was nothing Mia loved more than to look out over a distance and to know that there was not a single building or person for miles. Blue Ocean was before her, seemingly calm on the surface for as far as she could see as she leant against the railing. It reminded Mia of what it was exactly she was doing, where it was she was heading; far away from any known major cities, far away from the comforts of an ordinary life. Instead she was stepping into the dangerous unknown, and it excited her just as much as it did terrify.  
A damp salty breeze blew her hair around her face wildly but she dared not move, just in case this was a dream, that and she was afraid that people would see the hopelessly goofy smile on her face.

Jurassic World; who would have ever thought a place like that would truly exist outside of sci-fi novels and computer games, and that she was going to become a part of it?

Mia had laughed when her father said that his job offer was for Jurassic World, some sort of birthday prank, a deep fear thinking it was Owens way of escaping from being a parent to her but yet here they were, on a ferry heading towards Isla Nublar. It didn't take a lot of convincing on Mia's behalf to get her father to accept the position, and to convince him to allow his only daughter to join him, nor did it take them more than three days to pack and organise their lives. It was harder to convince Grandma Grady to allow Owen to take Mia to a strange island that was crawling with prehistoric creatures but they had made up their minds and it was happening.  
Now Mia was staring ahead towards the island hidden from her sight by low cloud. Sometimes that's how she felt her life was, always moving ahead without actually knowing what was waiting for her, and as she thought about it, the more she came to realise, that was the reason she was never bored with her life.

This just had to work.  
The love she had for her father was impossible to compare to anything, and sure she might seem clingy but she never wanted him out of her sight, well at least until she knew that he didn't think that she had no emotions towards him. It hadn't always been that way, for a time Owen was nothing more than a strange face to Mia, just like every other member of her 'family', someone she would score a hundred bucks off every visit, then it turned into an anger; if he didn't want to be around her why put in the effort to write letters and make calls, but then it all clicked in Mia's thick skull; they might be a little unconventional but they were family. It didn't have a thousand members and a dozen pets, heck at the moment it didn't even have a home but they were family, and Mia would do everything she could to keep it that way.

The bustle of people around her grew as the ferry moved closer to the island, people desperate to get a glimpse of the famous view.  
Never in a millions years did Mia ever think she would be here, the island where you could walk amongst history's greatest animals, to be honest it disturbed her that they were even able to things like this in day and age. She remembered when it opened two years ago, the public split about how they felt about having yet another dinosaur theme park, the media fuelling the aggression and passion. The last one didn't end so well.  
 _Maybe they have learnt from their mistakes?_ She thought, _Well I hope they have now that I'm living here._

Standing up straight, Mia stretched the kink in her back as she ran her slim fingers through knotted hair, careful not to elbow anyone in the face. They all swarmed around her now, pressing against the rails and leaning over with their phones or cameras, yelling at one another with parentally demand or child excitement.  
Mia? Now she was starting to feel the dread.  
Was this the best thing to be doing? She still had a year of school to go, and she had read somewhere that moving and changes put stress on people and relationships; what if this would destroy what she and her father had before it was even made?

An elbow bumped harshly into her side, Mia yelping in surprise as she stumbled back.  
"Hey, watch where you're shoving pal."  
Owen gave the tourist a harsh glare, the man quickly muttering an apology, half arsed as he rushed back to taking photos but Mia just shrugged. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Owen lead his daughter away from the writhing crowd towards their seats inside. Their luggage sat sadly on the floor, a simple suitcase and duffle bag between them.  
"You alright?" he asked as they sat down, Mia rubbing her side giving her father a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah, the views more important that another human being." She giggled and Owen huffed, looking out the glass to the crowd.  
"You know I love all life, but sometimes I think I like our own species the least."  
"Yes well," Mia sighed, trying to hold in her laugh, "We are responsible for creating _Crocs_ and _Hair in a Can_."  
Owen chuckled, but it was short lived as he looked down at his hands, wringing them together.

Mia put her hand over his, stopping them from moving.  
"Everything's going to be fine, stop stressing."  
"I'm not stressing, just, thinking."  
"Oh," Mia grinned, poking his temple, "Is that what that burning smell is?"  
Owen pushed her hand aside, giving her a scowl softened by a chuckle and Mia leant back in the chair, watching as staff began to usher people back inside and to their seat.

" _Welcome to Jurassic World. If you could please make your way back to your seats, we will be arriving at the island shortly. Thank you."  
_ The automated voice repeated a few times, people filing back in through the wide doors, bringing all the noise and chatter with them, but it seemed to fade as Mia looked at her father.  
There was no turning back now.

Mia never really thought of herself as someone who would get excited over things, but of course that was the opposite of what she was really like.  
On the monorail she could barely sit still; staring out over the cliffs and ocean that turned into rolling lush green scenery, and when she saw a dinosaur, she was no better than the children that had also pressed against the glass to have a look.

Owen just sat back, watching and nodding to Mia as she gawked and pointed, the smile on her face making her cheeks hurt. She had to admit, this was exciting. From a distance this place sounded like a dream adventure, and she barely set foot in it yet but already she was infatuated.  
"And you get to work with them." Mia said, collapsing into the seat almost breathlessly and the jungle became too dense to see anything.  
"Not all of them, mainly one species."  
"Velociraptor."  
Owen nodded and Mia nudge him with her arm, "This is great Dad, not many people can say they are going to train the awesome velociraptors." When the scowl didn't budge from his brow, Mia huffed and crossed her arms. "Well I'm going to brag about it for you."

Finally they reached the door to the park, opening to reveal the vast expanse of buildings and park attractions; it was like a mini city, and one Mia couldn't wait to explore.

They came to a stop and the doors opened, people disembarking quickly. Mia followed Own off their carriage, making sure not to lose him in the crowd.  
"Do we know which way to go?"  
Owen paused, people moving around them like liquid as they hurried to their destination. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a scrap of paper, squinting at it before looking around.  
"Well this is the Hotel Complex station, they said someone would meet us here,"  
Mia looked around, trying to see if anyone was moving towards them but there were so many people it was hard to even focus.  
"Mr Grady?"  
They both snapped their head in the direction of the voice, slowly moving towards it.  
"Mr Grady, pleasure to meet you." Said a soft British voice.

The woman stood in front of them, her phone clutched tightly in her hand as she shared a wide grin at us.  
"Call me Owen," he said, holding his hand out, the woman looking at it as if afraid it was going to bite before shaking it weakly.  
"Right, Owen. I'm Zara, and you are…?"  
"This is my daughter, Mia."  
Mia gave a forced grin and a little wave, Zara nodding briefly and then looking back to Owen.  
"If you could hand you luggage to the gentleman here," as she spoke a man dressed neatly took Mia's suitcase from her hand, Mia holding the urge to slap his hand away but Owen handed his over without a fuss, "He will take them up to your room, now follow me, we are running late for your meeting."  
"Whoa, who am I meeting?" Owen asked, quickly stepping around to be in front of Zara, who looked up at her phone, annoyed.  
"Your new employers, obviously. Come on, we don't have time to just be standing around."

She took off with a bit of speed, skilfully mapping her way around the wondering tourists and Owen looked back at Mia, a nervous look on his tight face. Mia just wished there was something she could do to help him relax.  
"Do you want to follow or head up to the hotel room?"  
Mia looked over her shoulder at the looming building; it was a beautiful building, but as she looked back around, there was more to see than some room.  
"Hell I'm following you."  
Owen smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Mia fell into step with him, Zara waiting impatiently for them to catch up.

There was so much to see; stalls were selling dinosaur shaped balloons, Owen teasing Mia that he would get her one; cafes were open and serving tourists that crowded the streets.  
"You will easily find you way around," Zara spoke, her thin hand pointing to different directions as they passed them; botanical gardens behind you, golf course available, underwater observatory; Mia could feel her heart racing with each thing she saw.  
"And this is the main street."  
There was no time to stop though and gawk, Zara lead them on further. Mia slipped out from her father's arm, wandering closer to the huge T-Rex bones, other fossils encased in amber.  
"Mia!"  
Quickly she headed back to her father, blowing her fringe from her eyes as she stared at the massive building in front of them.  
"This is the Innovation Centre," huge doors opened to reveal a bustling inside, exhibits everywhere and a holographic dinosaur roared at them.  
"That's kind of cool." Owen said with a chuckle, Mia nodding in agreement.  
"We can have a play later," Zara sighed, tapping at her phone screen and Mia and Owen shared a look before he turned around, "But we are heading towards the Hammond Creation Lab, follow me please Mr Grady."  
"It's Owen." He corrected, Zara not even looking up from her phone. Nervously he turned back to Mia, straightening his shirt and rubbing at his stubbled face.  
"Look okay?"  
Mia reached up, correcting the collar of his dark grey shirt before giving him a thumbs up.  
"You'll be fine dad."

With a grateful smile he followed Zara, Mia folding her arms and looking around at the swarm of people. She hated being on her own, and all that excitement was replaced with nerves as she watched her father leave her sight. She thought of heading outside to look at the numerous shops and kiosks, but she did not want to leave this spot, what if Owen couldn't find her again? What if she got lost?  
Sucking in a deep breath, she released it slowly, pulling at the edge of her sleeve. Glancing down at herself, straightening the crinkle from her floral sundress, Mia forced herself to relax before heading towards a quiet area, taking a seat in a comfy looking seat. The large window was spotlessly clean, giving Mia a great view down the main street of Jurassic World. Part of her still could not believe she was here and she lifted her handbag onto her lap, searching through it for her phone. She half expected, hoped, that there was a message from a friend or her grandmother asking how the trip was, how excited she was to finally be there but there was nothing.

Dropping her phone back into her bag, she sighed and leant back, pulling her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, twisting it around her fingers.  
"Excuse me?"  
Mia flinched at the voice, flicking her head around but as she did, her hair followed and the man yelped as it hit his face.  
"Oh my god I am sorry," Mia leapt to her feet, putting a hand on the man's shoulder as he covered his eyes with his hand.  
"It's alright, I'm alright," he dropped his hand, watering eyes blinking at Mia, "Whoa."  
His mouth fell open slightly, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth and Mia blinked a few times as the young man's bright blue eyes quickly looked her up and down.  
A blush began to warm her cheeks and she fought against it, but it was pointless as the blush that grew on her face was from trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"I'm Ben."  
Mia bit her lips together, nodding as she looked down at her feet. Well that was a lie she thought, it was the only way she could look him over without being as obvious as he was.  
"Mia."  
"That's a, a really pretty name." he said, clearing his throat as he wiped the water from his eyes. Mia looked back at him while he was busy; his black hair was cut into a messy crew cut style, leaving his handsome square face unhidden. Now Mia wasn't one to swoon over a stranger, she didn't even swoon over a crush but this guy made her stomach light and clouded her thoughts.  
"I am really, really sorry, sometimes I think my hair has a mind of its own."  
Ben straightened up, his thin lips still smiling as those eyes focused on her again.  
"It's fine ay, I shouldn't have startled you. Are you, are you a visitor here?"

Mia wanted to ask why he was curious; it had been a long time since she flirted but truth be told it was far from her mind; Bens blue eyes still were watching her green ones, bright and friendly.  
 _Okay, so maybe not that far from my mind.  
_ "Um, no actually, funny enough I'm moving here, for work."  
"Awesome, I actually have as well!" they shared a chuckle, Ben shrugging his shoulders, "Well a few months ago, and actually my brother is the one they want, I've just been given a job in the kitchen."  
"Maybe I could come and join you, my father is the one they want as well."  
Ben seemed to falter at the mention of 'father', making Mia struggle to hold her smile as he glanced over his shoulder as if to check.  
"It's alright, he's in a meeting. He's going to be a trainer.''  
Visibly Ben did relax, tucking his hands into his pockets as he looked at his feet in embarrassment.  
"No kidding, my brother, Alex is going to be one as well. Came all the way from the land down under to do so."  
"I thought there was an accent," Mia chuckled, gesturing to her throat, "I just couldn't pin point it."  
Ben relaxed even more, "Yep, bit of a difference between here and there. Humidity."

 _Great,_ Mia sighed to herself, _already onto the topic of weather.  
_ "So what was it you wanted to ask?" Mia questioned, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder, not missing the fact that Bens eyes followed the motion, "Before my hair attacked you."  
Ben chuckled nervously, turning around to stand beside Mia and gazing out amongst the crowd.  
"I'm looking for Alex, my brother. He had a meeting and I was going to meet him here about fifteen minutes ago but,"  
"Can't find him. Well, that is easily done in a place like this." Mia turned her head slightly to look at Ben, her arm tingling from his standing so close.  
"You can wait here with me, if you want."  
"Sure, that would be great, thanks."

With the seats still free, Mia sat back down, tucking her short dress under her but she didn't know what to do with her legs. Her pale skin was exposed and she was sure her blush would spread all over her body with the way Ben followed her legs as she crossed them. There was something about him she couldn't put her finger on, something dark and dangerous, or maybe that was just her over thinking it, like she always did. She had barely known the guy for ten minutes and yet there she was, too anxious to make eye contact with him. This was so not like her.  
 _Get a grip of yourself Mia.  
_ "So where 'bouts did you travel from?"  
Mia snapped from her thoughts, finally looking up at him. He was leaning forward, arms resting on his knees and eyes intently focussed on Mia, who couldn't think of anything else than that strong handsome face. He couldn't be much older than Mia, but dam.  
 _He's hot.  
_ "San Diego. Just arrived today."  
"How bout that, well, welcome to Jurassic World." He laughed, holding out his arms in a welcoming gesture before leaning back on his knees. "This place is pretty epic. Just gotta be careful you don't get lost."  
"Maybe you can show me around sometime?"  
Ben paused, searching Mia's face as if looking for a lie or a hint of humour but Mia kept her face soft and eyes focused.  
"Sure, that would be, I'd love to."

"Mia."  
Tearing her eyes away from Ben, she almost felt her stomach drop like a stone as Owen made his way towards them, face hard when he noticed Ben, who stood up when Mia did.  
"Hey Dad, how did it go?"  
"Fine, who's your friend?" Owen stood close next to Mia, his back tight and shoulders squared, but Mia could see through his tough exterior; he just wanted to torment the poor boy.  
"Dad this is Ben, Ben this is my dad."  
Ben held out his hand to be shaken, Mia giving a quick glare at Owen as he winked at her.  
"Yep, I'm Owen, her father. You in the army kid?"  
"Uh, no sir."  
"Well I am, navy."  
Owen kept a tight grip on Bens hand, who looked to Mia as if pleading for help when Owen didn't let go.  
"Marines?"  
"Suppose you could find out." Owen said, a deep warning but then forced a smile onto his face, or was it genuine? Mia couldn't tell the difference but either way she couldn't help but smirk as Bens face dropped slightly.

"Alright, come on." Mia said finally, patting her father's arm and he surrendered Ben's hand, a smile still on his face but now Mia could see the humour in his dark green eyes.  
Ben had a nervous shuffle on his feet, but he was braver then Mia thought he would have been, clearing his throat and looking to Owen.  
"Mia says you're going to be a trainer, what species?"  
"Velociraptor."  
Ben grinned, "That is so cool. My brother Alex is going to be a trainer as well, Mic-" _  
_"That's classified little bro."  
They all turned to the tall man that joined them, a dark mop of hair sitting just over his dark eyes, and it was clear to Mia that this was Bens brother; the same shaped face and stance, _and he is just as hot._

"Alex Vitali," he held out his hand to Mia, who was too hypnotised to not accept it, "see you have already met my baby brother Ben." He chuckled, a rich sound that made Mia shiver. Alex scuffed Bens hair who beat his hand away with a force laugh.  
"Classified dinosaur? How very mysterious."  
Alex turned his gaze to Mia, a smile plastered on his face, making Mia realise that he was not going to be as friendly as his brother.  
"A very rare one, we're keeping it secret for its own protection."  
"So will you be working with my dad?"  
Owen scoffed, "Mr Vitali here is too good to be working in our research vicinity."  
"Training Velociraptors are not as high priority as studying and researching a practically unknown species."  
Owen and Alex shared a hard look, and despite the age gap between them, Mia could see that it would get out of hand easily, also given that her father could have a short temper.

"Sounds interesting anyway. Best of luck." Mia said, nodding her head as Owen turned on his feet, heading towards the door. Alex bowed his head and Mia looked at Ben, giving a smile. She wanted to stop and give him her mobile number but Owen was already calling her name.  
"See you around Ben." Was all she could manage before following her father who was waiting at the end of the stairs for her, arms crossed and a frown on his face.  
"Not even here for one day and already got a boyfriend."  
Mia huffed, not stopping as she descended the stairs, Owen easily catching her pace as they made their way towards the hotel.  
"He is not my boyfriend. I was only talking with him."  
"Yeah well by the way he was looking at you,"  
"Oh my god dad," Mia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat, hitting his arm, "what was with you threatening him that you were in the marines? You trained dolphins! Not trained to kill."  
Owen chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and tugging Mia close to him even though she protested.  
"Can't be too careful with my little girl. Besides, I could get those dolphins to anything, even kill a man. Maybe once I start training the Velociraptors…"  
Mia stopped, stepping away from Owen and shoving his chest as they came to a stop outside the hotel, her wide smile trying to hide her embarrassment.  
"You really are terrible."

Inside the lobby, both Mia and Owen stood in awe; the marble floors were without a single speck of dirt and the walls were decorated with paintings of Dinosaurs and green scenery. Somewhere amongst the noise of the visitors Mia could here soft music playing and she turned to Owen, who was taking a deep breath.  
"I smell a roast."  
Mia rolled her eyes, making her way to the front desk, Owen not far behind her.  
"I thought you would be able to smell the bar first."

"Welcome to the Milton Isla Nublar Resort, can I have your name?"  
Owen stepped forward, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.  
"Grady. Uh, the lady said our luggage would be-"  
"Your luggage is already in your suite Mr Grady. Now if I can please have you signature, and yours Miss." The petite blonde handed up a clip board, two blue wristbands set on the counter. "Until you get your pass, wear these wristbands. These are scan bands that will allow you access to anything, free of cost and without the hassle of waiting."  
"Cool, these will come in handy," Mia grinned as she scratched her signature onto the paper, picking the band up and slipping it over her wrist.  
"And hear is your key for your residential suite. If you have any queries please don't hesitate to contact us and please, enjoy your stay at the Hilton."  
Owen grabbed the wristband, shoving it into his pocket along with his wallet as he gave the lady a quizzical look.  
"Residential suite?"  
The blonde smiled up at him, her eyes squinted at the force of it.  
"Of course, all permanent employees are given a suit here in the residential area," she pulled out a map, highlighting the path with a bright pink highlighter, "Unless you would prefer something else on the mainland."  
Owen opened his mouth but Mia snatched the key off him, giving a polite smile to the lady as she accepted the map.  
"Its fine, thank you."

Hooking her arm in her fathers, she dragged him towards the door that the map pointed to, heading into a corridor that linked to a separate building.  
"You know I hate staying in places like _this_ Mia."  
"And you know I do to, _father_ , but I'm tired. Argue with the nice lady tomorrow after you've had a shower."  
As they waited in the elevator to go to their floor, Mia knew how her father was feeling. They were people with a simple taste in things and, admitting, Mia did have a soft spot for fancy pretty things, she did not let it dramatically control her life. A simple room with a bed and bathroom would be all they needed.

To their horror, they opened the door to their new home and instantly both uncomfortable. The lush carpet was soft under their feet as they stepped in, the yellow glow of the many lights made the whole room seem gold. The open living and kitchen sprawled on for ever, two doors leading into two rooms were open to reveal soft looking beds. Owen definitely looked out of place, barely touching the cane furniture as he walked to the window. Mia followed, looking out; the view was to die for though.  
Mia leant against her father, his warm arm resting on her shoulder again as he sighed.  
"This is a big change, Mia. Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"As long as I'm with you, I don't care how fancy or soft the room is."  
Owen chuckled, kissing the top of her strawberry head as they stood there, looking out over the city of Jurassic World.  
"That's my girl."  
Mia didn't want to admit that she was nervous, that she was afraid that she would hate it here; sure it would be a great place to visit and stay for a little while, but what if Mia got sick of it? What if Mia just wanted to go home?  
She shook the thought away; home was where her father was.  
Besides, what could possibly go wrong in this prehistoric wonderland?

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry if it is dragging, things will start to get in motion, the beginning is always hard :P  
Hope you enjoyed! I love to hear feedback so don't be shy, I welcome constructive criticism. **

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Home Dangerous Home

Time really did seem to fly in the few days they had been there. The days were warm and the nights were cool, yet it was those nights when Mia was trying to sleep after a busy day of exploring that time dragged. It was just like any other time she had moved, her thoughts swimming around constantly leaving her wrestles and exhausted. Was this the right thing to do? Would she find any friends? What was she going to do for work?

With a huff she rolled onto her side, the early morning sun peeking through her half shut blinds; another day. If she was honest she was more excited to live here than anything else; who else got a chance like this? Not many she would bet. Beating the pillow out from under her head Mia tried to bury herself in the deep bed; all she wanted was a decent sleep but these sheets were too stiff and the bed too soft, it left Mia tempted to sleep on the floor. Surrendering to the fact she wasn't going to be getting any more rest, Mia rolled out of bed, stretching and sighing with satisfaction as some of her joints cracked. Straightening her shorts Mia grabbed her brush, dragging it through the tangled mess that was her hair as she strode out to the kitchen.

Owen was already awake, and by the smell of things Mia guessed he was on his second cup of coffee already. Green eyes watched her over the rim of his cup and Mia mumbled a morning, opening the fridge, hoping that something would jump out at her but nothing did, there was nothing even in there.  
"Sleep alright?" Owen asked, setting his now empty cup on the bench, Mia spinning around and plopping the milk carton on the bench with a thud. She gave her father a look; bags forming under her eyes and half her hair brushed.  
"Did you?"  
Owen chuckled, watching as his daughter poured a glass of milk for herself, gesturing to his empty cup.  
"No, thanks. And no," he sighed, rubbing his own eyes, "starting to forget what rest feels like."  
"Well we don't have anything to do today right?"  
Owen in turn gave Mia a look as she licked the milk from her lips, which caused her shoulders to drop.

"Todays the busiest day. You can stay here if you want, I'm being shown the raptor paddock."  
"I'm not missing that," Mia spoke quickly, putting the milk away and gulping the last of it from her cup, feeling a little bit of excitement and energy return to her.  
"Good, well get that nest on your head sorted out and then we'll go."  
Mia rolled her eyes, hitting her fathers arm as she passed him, successfully dodging the counter attack he attempted.

* * *

"So, who are we waiting for again?"  
Mia stood beside her father, both of the watching as children ran around and played in the Innovation Centre, yelling and screaming some even crying as they jumped frighten by the holographic dinosaurs, a man constantly speaking with information about dinosaurs over their heads and tour guides calling for their groups; Mia could start to feel a pounding in her temples.

Owen nudged her gently with his shoulder and Mia leant against him, her loose hair tumbling down off her shoulder as she sighed.  
"The operations director, I think."  
Mia slowly peeled herself off his shoulder, her eyes wide.  
"The operations director of Jurassic World? And we're dressed like this?"  
Owen looked quite puzzled at Mia, who stared at her fathers faded blue jeans and simple black tee shirt and then to herself, black jeans and a white David Bowie shirt; her father may already have the job but this was meeting someone who was practically in charge of everything for the first time wearing what they both also use as pyjamas.  
"It's alright Mia, relax. We're only going to be in a car and then walking around an enclosure."  
Mia huffed her fringe from her face, just so Owen could see her roll her eyes and even with the noise she heard his soft chuckle.  
"Besides, any guy would want to wear casual to work every day."  
"Yes, a guy would."  
Both Mia and Owen looked at each other the same time when they heard the voice, unsure of who said it until they turned around.

A woman walked towards them through the crowd, like the bustle of people meant nothing to her even while she was looking down at her phone. Red bobbed hair swayed along fine cheekbones and as she stopped in front of them, pale green eyes looked up at them both. Mia looked up at her father, noticing he had gone still and quiet and Mia tried hard to hide her smirk. It wasn't everyday she saw someone make her father that way.  
"Claire Dearing, Jurassic World Operations Director. You must be Mr Owen Grady?"  
She held out a slender pale skinned hand and Owen cleared his throat, shaking her hand.  
"Uh, yes, and this is Mia, my daughter."  
"Mia, so nice to meet you." She said with a smile, in turn shaking her hand.

"Okay, so I am going to take you to see your office," she said with a grin but stopped in her tracks.  
"Oh, these are for you," she pulled her handbag around to the front of her, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Owen before gesturing for them to follow.  
Owen and Mia shared a look, except Mia couldn't hide her smirk as Owen grumbled under his breath, following the busy lady through the crowd. She was definitely a lady of business, that was easy to tell by her well-structured hair and tailored pencil skirt, but you would have to be to run a place like this. Claire continued to speak as they walked outside, the back of the building busy with staff organising crates and vehicles constantly going past, but Mia could tell that Owen wasn't really paying attention, he hadn't even opened the envelope. No, instead his eyes were gazing downwards and Mia rolled her eyes, slapping her fathers arm before she gestured to the item in his hands.

"Are there any questions you have?"  
Owen had opened the envelope, a pass and a badge falling into his hands, blinking a few times before looking at Claire, who clicked the button on the keys to unlock the car.  
"Not really, I think it's pretty straight forward don't you? Train with Velociraptors, hand in reports, unless I'm missing something?"  
Claire gave a smile, one that Mia took for commercial use only and moved around to the drivers side.  
"Of course it is Mr Grady."  
"Owen." He corrected, meeting her gaze over the top of the car and Mia watched between the two of them with a knowing smirk before getting into the car.

The car drive was a surprisingly long one, but Mia couldn't argue with the scenery. It was like they had travelled back in time, everything seemed to be so untouched by the hand of progress, besides the well worn track they were driving on. Plus, Mia was enjoying watching her father try and flirt with the boss, and funny enough Claire in turn gave him long looks when he was looking out the window. Her eyes looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Mia watching her and Claire quickly cleared her throat, focussing on the road.  
"So Mia, how have you enjoyed Jurassic World so far?"  
Mia shifted in her seat, looking away from Claire and out to the monorail that was passing overhead.  
"It is fantastic, you hear so much about it but then you get here and, wow." That was all she could really say, Claire giving a relieved smile.

"How long have you been working here for ma'am?" Owen asked, his attention turned to Claire who flicked hair from her face.  
"I have been here since the beginning, when it opened in two thousand and five."  
Mia raised her eyebrows, eight years was a long time to work for a company, but a place like this would never get boring she supposed.  
"And you have only just decided to breed velociraptors?"  
Claire gave a forced smile, "We do not breed any dinosaurs, Mr Grady, they are created by Doctor Wu, our lead genetic biologist, and I was not part of the decision. Mr Masrani has thought it was time to study more about the Velociraptors and test their intelligence before they are to be shown to the public. They are due to hatch any day now."  
"Call me Owen, please." They shared a long look, Mia wondering if Claire would ever look back at the road.  
"Why would Mr Masrani want to spend all this time and money doing such a thing?  
"Because Mr-, Owen, when an opportunity presents its self, who are we to say no?"

The car came to a stop and they all climbed out of the car, Mia straight away hit by the smell of the salty ocean, the sound of it crashing against the cliff nearby but Mia was too busy gazing at the enclosure that towered before them.  
"The Velociraptor Behavioural Research paddock," Claire said, her eyes not leaving Owen as he moved to inspect it closer, his face serious as he looked around, "It is just over an acre in size in an octagonal shape, the walls made of concrete by the best architects in the world. All safety precautions have been taken."  
"Well we will find out when they are actually in there." Owen replied, squinting from the glare of the sun as he looked up at the catwalk that encased the enclosure. Claire brushed off her black skirt, adjusting her light blue blouse as Owens back was turned to her, Mia watching as the woman fussed over how she looked.

"Mr Masrani has a team for me I suppose?"  
"Of course, you will have a team of eight, and you will be reporting to Mr Hoskins."  
Owen walked up to her, Claire rounding her shoulders, "I thought I reported to Mr Masrani?"  
Mia crossed her arms, straying away from them sightly as she saw people moving in what she guessed was the office building a short distance away, the small rectangular rooms nowhere near as spectacular as the enclosure.  
"Mr Masrani has put this program in charge of the iNGen group, which is under the leadership of Vic Hoskins. I am sure you will meet him before long. Now if you would follow me, your team is this way."  
Claire moved graciously, even with heels on the rough dirt and Mia waited for her father to catch up before following.

"Looks pretty cool hey? The home of the Velociraptors." he said and Mia nodded.  
"Heck yes, but I think it will look even better with the raptors in it."  
Knocking on the door, Claire waited for the door to open, a tall dark skinned man answering it.  
"Mr Sy, I would like you to meet-"  
"Owen!"  
"Barry!"  
The man lunged forward, his smile a brilliant white with teeth and Owen grinned, laughing deeply as Barry stepped down to embrace him.  
Mia shared a look with Claire, who seemed just as puzzled as they turned to the two men.  
"It has been too long my friend! Trop longtemps!" he said cheerfully with a French accent.  
"Sure has, what the hell are you doing here?" Owen asked, the two of them sharing a handshake as the Frenchman shrugged.  
"Same as you, I was minding my own business in France when I got the call to come here."  
Owen chuckled, patting Barry on the shoulder before he noticed the confused look on Mia and Claire's faces.  
"Barry and I worked together a while ago, we're old pals. Barry, this is Mia." He said, gesturing to Mia who tensed.

Barry turned his attention to Mia, his smile so genuine and friendly that she instantly relaxed and was more than willing to shake his hand.  
"Oh my, it is so nice to meet you, jeune femme, I remember when your father use to show a picture of you all the time when you were this big!" he shook his hand to just below his hip and Mia cringed, she was not exactly a cute child.  
"Tout le Plaisir est pour moi." Mia managed to say clearly, drawing on her high school language classes. She remembered she would have much preferred to study something like Italian or German, but now she could see that paying attention was actually paying off.  
"Oh! We have another one who speaks French, much better than your father I must say."  
Owen shot Barry and glare who simply chuckled, but stopped when Claire cleared her throat, obviously feeling a little out of place.

"Right well I can see that you will fit in fine here Mr Grady. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"  
Owen seemed to think for a minute, before nodding his head.  
"Yeah, have you heard anything more about my request to find somewhere else to stay?"  
Claire gave a knowing smile, her car keys ready in her hand as she moved between them.  
"Of course, I will show you what it is however before you make up your mind."  
She made her way to the car, Mia noticing Barry and Owen watching as the lady moved graciously across the soft dirt and rocks in heels. Men.  
"I'll be back before the day is out," Owen said to Barry who nodded.  
"No problems, I have much to show you, and we have a lot to catch up on!" he called out after them, Mia giving the Frenchman a small wave before getting into the back of the car.

It was only a short drive, filled with such bad flirting that Mia was ready to leap from the moving vehicle. Of course she was happy to see her father take an interest in someone, lord knew that he needed a companion of some sort, but did he have to do it while Mia was within ear shot?

The car came to a stop and Mia leapt from the car, excited to see what was on offer for them, and from first glance it was perfect. A large river was directly in front of them, trees scattered around the area but mostly it was clear. A long silver trailer was seemingly attached to a dark wooden structure on a platform, a deck wrapping around it.  
"This is the bungalow you can have." Claire started, firstly fixing her appearance before joining Owen and Mia. Inside it wasn't big, the trailer like any trailer with a booth styled kitchen and table and a bed at the end, the wooden structure only a small open space with a small angled staircase. While Claire spoke with Owen, Mia moved up the stairs. It smelt old, like it had been empty for a little while, an odd smell of tobacco and a thick layer or dust on the railing as Mia reached the top. The attic was small, only just enough room for her to stand up properly, the angled ceiling exposed but Mia was too busy staring out the small sky light on the ceiling, revealing a clear view of the river and the forest on the other side.  
Oh yeah, this was more her style. Of course it needed some cleaning and TLC but Mia would be having a lot of time on her hands.

Heading back down stairs, she smiled as Owen gave her a questioning look, his arms folded in front of him as Claire looked up at her.  
"What do you think?"  
"When can we move in?"  
Claire seemed a little uneasy, shuffling on her feet.  
"Is this really a place you want your daughter to live in? You will only be making more work for yourself, you'll have to travel to the main street to collect your food and the solar panels on the roof are not working efficiently and you will be so isolated."  
Owen and Mia looked to one another, but they both knew that this was exactly the sort of thing they loved.  
"Who lived here before?" Mia asked, moving down the deck stairs and watching as Claire swallowed, her hand straightening her fringe.  
"A grounds keeper for this side of the island. But he, uh, he left."  
Mia felt her eyes widen, hoping that it was just an 'I don't feel like working here anymore' and not a 'you look good for lunch today' sort of left.  
"Regardless, I think we will be moving here." Owen said, giving Claire a defiant smile as she looked between the two of them slightly uneasy.

* * *

The night rolled in quietly without either Mia or Owen noticing. The rest of the day had been spent getting organised for their relocation, much to the bewilderment of Claire. Someone like that probably never would understand the desire to live somewhere simple and isolated, Mia thought, she was too organised and proper for a bungalow and caravan.

Owen was unloading a box of rations given to them by the kitchen, only a few days worth but it would be enough, from a jeep given to them, Mia putting their belongings inside the trailer. Every window was open, a cool breeze bringing some relief to the heat that had been throughout the day and cleaning their new home of the stench of old newspaper and smoke.  
After a small meal of tinned spaghetti and beans cooked on the fire pit, Mia relaxed back in the lawn chair her father had found at the back of the bungalow, himself seated next to her on the small jetty. The water lapped at the shore and posts, a soothing sound as they stared up at the night sky.

"I'll have a tackle at those solar panels tomorrow, shouldn't be too hard to get them working properly. And I saw a bike round the back to, I could fix that up so you can have the jeep."  
Mia nodded, playing with the ends of her hair.  
"Do you think Claire would like a ride on it when you have fixed it?"  
Even in the dim light she saw the turn of her father's head and she smirked.  
"Only here for a few days and already you got yourself a girlfriend." She chuckled, Owen letting out a laugh as well before it turned into a scoff.  
"I have a feeling she is a little up tight for me."  
They both looked at one another, a knowing smile on their lips. Who knew where things could go, Mia had seen weirder pairings.

"You were with mum, she must have been up tight by the sounds of things."  
The last trails of orange and pink in the sky were fading just above the horizon of trees before them, the first few stars becoming visible.  
"Your mother was special, Mia. She was nothing like her family." He smiled softly, turning to Mia and running a hand down her head and resting on the back of her neck, Mia leaning into it, "She was a lot like you." He quietly said, an almost sad look in his eyes and Mia tried to smile back.  
They both leant back in the chairs, Mia feeling content as the sky above them grew even darker, the blue fading into black. With that dark of a background, the stars came out in their thousands, so bright and so many that Mia could not help but smile, it made her feel so small calling an island with extinct animals roaming around home and galaxies and stars that she never would have seen living in the city shining above her head, her father beside her.  
Everything seemed perfect.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, sorry if it seemed to drag and if there are any errors I didn't see. And yes, I know Barry didn't have a surname but I wanted him to have one so I gave him the actors last name because why not.  
Hope you enjoyed and don't worry, things will be getting better :P **

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sing a Song

A loud creak woke Mia with a jolt.  
Blinking a few times, she tried to figure out where she was and what the noise was before realising that when she moved, the trailers old bed creaked beneath her. With a sigh she flopped back onto the firm mattress, hooking her arm underneath the flat pillow. This was much nicer, and at least that awful stale smell was not suffocating her. Arching her back Mia looked out the window above her head, seeing the blue sky between the green branches of the tree and groaned, it wasn't late in the morning, but it was still earlier than she had hoped to sleep in to. Sitting up quietly, Mia glanced around the accordion styled door to the other end of the table, expecting to see her father asleep on the dining lounge but it was empty.

Swinging her feet off the bed she took her time stretching, enjoying the sounds of birds singing in the nearby trees and if she was quiet enough she could hear the distant sound of dinosaurs, better than hearing the yelling and hustling of tourists. The one thing she couldn't hear was her dad; not that she was overly concerned, he wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling her, right?  
Stepping into the small bathroom, she washed her face and straightened out her hair before moving into the kitchen. The trailer wasn't huge, but it definitely wasn't small, just enough for two people, the kitchen spreading down one length of the trailer, a booth styled dining room at the end of the caravan. It wasn't anything modern or fancy but Mia was still able to move around. As she pulled out a cup she noticed the piece of paper on the bench, her fathers scribble on it.

 _Morning, had to leave early, velociraptors hatching. Should be home tonight.  
Love Dad_

Excitement bubbled in Mia; she knew it would happen but so soon? A smile grew on her face, wide and uncontrollable. Baby velociraptors, she would have to see that, just the fact that another species of dinosaur had been brought back from extinction made chills run up her arm. If she was this excited, she could only imagine how much so her father was. Neither of them had much knowledge about the creatures but undoubtedly that was going to change and besides, Mia had every faith in her father that he could get the job done. After all, he could train a dog in a day and a dolphin in two.

Opening the door to the medium sized fridge, it was still cold and stocked with their few items but her stomach grumbled disappointedly at the lack of useful items. She could only handle a tin of spaghetti once a week, let alone for breakfast. A small slab of butter sat in front of her, but with no bread it was useless and Mia groaned. Gazing out the window, she saw the jeep still parked outside, Owen must have had a lift to the centre, and at least it meant she could take it. Quickly getting dressed and checking her face Mia scooped up the keys, settling into the vehicle with a grin as it roared to life.

The scenery the surrounded Mia was breathtaking, the river continued beside her for most of the trip, dense green bushes and tall trees lining its banks. Luckily there were dinosaurs roaming freely in this part, the northern half of the island sealed off from everything else, more than likely for safety reasons if most of the paddocks were for research and experiments. Admitting she had no idea where she was going, there were no signs to point Mia in the right direction but when she came to a junction, more forest on one side and a large barricade on the other, she took the barricade. A heavily armed concrete wall was always a good sign of civilization. Coming to a stop in front of it, she looked at the scanning device, realising she didn't have a pass, remembering Claire waving her card over it and the gate automatically opening. Bugger, what was she going to do now?  
Suddenly the gate began to slide open, a guard on top of the wall waving her through and Mia waved in return.

Wind caught her hair, a nice relief from the intense sun that was beating down. Up ahead the building of Jurassic World became more clear and larger as she drove closer, enjoying the freedom and not having to stick to a speed limit or having her grandmother tense and panicking in the passenger's seat; Mia thought she was a dam good driver.  
Pulling the jeep around, she ended up outside the back entrance of the main buildings, the grey concrete surrounding her on both sides and the loading bays for all the shops and restaurants began to confuse her. Deciding to park the car, she tried to tame her now wild hair, stepping out of the jeep not very glamorously, straightening up her loose shirt and trying to not make eye contact with the passing staff. Mia was close to figuring out where she was when two security guards saw her, approaching her with a stern look.

"Excuse me ma'am, this is for staff and authorised personnel only, do you have a pass?"  
Mia felt her mouth go dry with panic.  
"Uh, no I don't but I live here, I'm just trying to find the-"  
"What was your name?" the other one asked, his arms almost bulging from his sleeves as he gripped the radio attached to his vest.  
"Mia, Grady. My father is Owen Grady."  
Mia rubbed her hand together, hoping that she wasn't going to get into any serious trouble, the way the security men were looking at her she would have believed she was committing some sort of terrible crime but then a familiar voice came from behind her.  
"She's alright guys!"

Mia turned to see Ben approaching, a white apron draped over his arm as he waved with the other, the two men in front of Mia relaxing their stance.  
"Morning Greg, Stan," Ben nodded his head at them; the security guards not looking all that pleased as Ben stood beside Mia, a smile on his face.  
"Mia is allowed here. Better go and find something to actually worry 'bout."  
With a stern glare the security guard spun around, strolling off without a word and Mia felt her shoulders drop with relief.  
"Thanks Ben, thought I'd have to call my dad to bail me out of jail."  
"Not with me around," he chuckled, making sure Mia was following him in the direction of the kitchen, "I think they get too bored back there, anything new they pounce on."

Mia followed Ben as he opened the back door, instantly the smell of food wafting to Mia's nose and making her stomach growl angrily.  
"I think I know why you're here," he said with a grin over his shoulder, "I saw a box with your name on it, that or you just came to see me."  
Mia giggled, following him through the narrow kitchen space, careful not to bump any of the hot stoves or working people.  
"Of course I came to see you." Mia smiled, "Had to check you still had your eyesight."  
Over the noise or steam and banging pots she heard Bens laugh.  
"I'm preparing a law suit against you, expect to hear from my lawyer. Just hang here for a sec."

Doing as requested, Mia stood beside the kitchen stoves, seeing a trolley of prepared food within her reach, the trays of food tempting and quickly glancing around to make sure no security were around, she gave into the temptation. First she dropped a grape into her mouth, then was bolder and picked up a piece of buttered toast. Her mouth was happy to have something to chew and her stomach grateful. She was halfway through the second bite when the door opened, Ben stepping out. Her eyebrows rose in surprise and guilt, smiling innocently around the toast as Ben paused in his tracks. Instead of frowning and growling like she had been expecting, Ben just shook his head, a small grin gracing that cute face.  
"You owe me for that."  
Mia blinked cutely a few times, swallowing her mouthful as Ben set the large esky on the counter.  
"Hey, you know how you're my friend…"  
Ben tried to keep his face hidden as he smiled but eventually rolled it so that he could face Mia.  
"Yes?"  
"Is there any chance of me scoring some passionfruit?"

Ben didn't even seem to think about it as he nodded, about to get it for her when she opened her mouth again.  
"And some condensed milk and coconut?"  
With wide blue eyes Ben simply stared at Mia, as if waiting for her to say it was a joke but she just grinned, continuing her breakfast before he surrendered, handing the three items over before long, putting them in a plastic bag for her to carry. Mia went to lift the esky but Ben stepped in her way.  
"I'll carry it for you. Lead the way. Don't be afraid to push back if someone bumps you."  
Mia chuckled as she made her way back towards the door, the kitchen staff watching her and Ben carefully, Mia desperate to sneak away with her extra items in case someone stopped her and wanted them back.  
"I know, I owe you. I'll think of some way to repay you. I hope you don't lose your job."

Holding the door open for him to walk through, Mia lead the way this time back to the car, Ben putting the esky on the passenger's seat as Mia dropped the bag on the floor.  
Clearing his throat, Ben shuffled on his feet, his eyes wandering around Mia but not looking at her until he had his thoughts together.  
"Nah they need me and, well, maybe I can show you around, say tomorrow?"  
Mia stood before him, the corner of her mouth lifting into a smile as she watched Ben wait anxiously. They had barely spoken to each other, this was only the second time she had seen him, heard his voice and yet already she seemed to be taken by him. When she was near him that tingle on her skin returned, her heart beat faster and all she could see and hear was him. It was moments like these that quotes and saying made sense, _Because they sing a song only you can hear._

She had to stop herself there; she was not in love! Dam she was not out of a novel where its love at first sight, it never worked like that, but as she looked at Ben, part of her kind of enjoying watching him squirm in anticipation of her answer, she was keen to see where this friendship would go, it might go further than just being a friend that smuggled passionfruit.  
"Sounds good. Want me to meet you here?"  
"No I can pick you up, good excuse to get away from work a little earlier."  
"Okay, you know where the raptor enclosure is?"  
Mia got into the car, starting the engine as Ben nodded, "I'll be there."  
They stared at one another for a minute, waiting for the other to say or do something but Mia felt like she was comfortable in his presence, speaking or not and by the content smile of Bens face, she knew he felt the same way.

* * *

The trailers kitchen was not big, but it was effective, and luckily Mia didn't use anything electrical all day, saving it for the stove. Instead she spent the day cleaning, wiping down windows and surfaces and the floors, managing to erect a makeshift clothesline so she could hang out rinsed pillow cases and socks. This place would take a little more effort but that was half the price of living someone as idyllic as this.

It was late when Mia finally sat down, the place smelling a little fresher and hygienic, and with even a simple tuna bake sitting on the bench waiting to be eaten, the whole trailer smelt divine. On the table in front of her, Mia was spreading the last of the passionfruit contents onto the slice, contemplating getting her ipod as the silence suddenly began to get to her. Outside it had grown dark, and there was no sign of Owen. She wasn't a needy person that needed him in her sight constantly, but as she was about to put everything away lights came into view.

With a smile she stared at the open trailer door, watching as her father stepped up. He looked exhausted, and she didn't miss the scratches on his hands and arms. Velociraptors weren't exactly puppies.  
"You cooked? Smells good. You know I can cook when I get home."  
"Yeah," Mia laughed, watching as her father dished up a healthy serving for himself, sitting opposite Mia, "Like I'm letting you into the kitchen. This stuff has to last us a fortnight."  
"Are you saying I'm a lousy chef?"  
"Dad, you could burn a salad," she laughed, completely serious but the hurt look Owen gave her with a mouthful of food made her chuckle. "Besides, I made you this." She said, showing him the tray of desert in front of him, hoping that it made him feel better.  
"My favourite?"  
"Of course. A guy from the kitchens gave me the ingredients."  
Owen raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to each and Mia just raised one back.

"So don't hold back, how are the raptors? Are they cute? How big are they? Have you named my siblings yet?"  
Owen looked up at Mia, puzzled.  
"Siblings?"  
"Well you are their mother hen aren't you?"  
Owen chuckled, leaning back and pushing the now empty bowl away from him slightly.  
"They are fine, four of them. They don't have names yet, and they're all teeth and claws." He said, lifting his hands and Mia winced as she saw the extent of the damage, it looked as though they had tried to chew his fingers.  
"I have to head straight back, we're going to be moving out of the nursery soon and into the enclosure, so you can come by tomorrow." He paused, looking at Mia carefully, "I'll be coming and going for a few days while they imprint on me. You'll be alright on your own?"  
Mia was half way through cutting a generous helping of desert for him, blowing her fringe from her eyes as she nodded.  
"Oh yeah," she laughed, "I'm going to have the wildest parties, with _boys_ and _booze_."

Owen was digging through his things, pulling out a shirt while Mia found a container, putting a piece in there for Barry, knowing that he would be out there with her dad. Owen turned, taking the container from her and kissed the top of her head.  
"That's my girl."  
Mia watched as he jumped into the car, driving off quickly into the dark and she sighed against the door frame before closing the door to the trailer, staring at the quiet space. It was so exciting to know that her father was looking after the velociraptors, and tomorrow she would get to see them, and of course she knew that this is why they were here, for her father to raise and train these prehistoric animals but as she washed up in the silence; was it wrong that she was already jealous of a dinosaur?

* * *

 **Hi guys, sorry it short and sweet, I wanted to get something up sooner rather than later because I'm going to be a bit busy this coming week.  
** **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Future plans

When the rich scent of coffee reached her nose, Mia felt instantly relaxed. Outside the sun had only just started to crawl into the sky, its orange glow chasing the night away that didn't see Mia get any rest. How could she? Excitement laced her veins for today and all she could some it down to were four words, baby velociraptors and boy, or maybe it was nerves? Or maybe it was both?

With a sigh Mia scooped her coffee up from the now clean bench, wrapping her cardigan tightly around her as she stepped outside. The damp grass sent a chill through her bare feet but Mia persisted along the small trampled trail to the small dock, setting herself up in the lawn chair. A breeze floated off the top of the lapping water, a shiver creeping over her but she just sank lower in the chair, sipping the bitter beverage carefully, a smile on her face. Owen never let her drink coffee, well only when he was around, it was one thing she was able to get away with.

Mia wasn't sure how long she had sat there for, the sun was in the sky and the cup now cold in her lap. She could do that sometimes, just lose hours at a time and when she realises, not even have a clue as to what it was her thoughts were that kept her so occupied. Today she knew what she was thinking about. Sooner or later she would have to find a computer and find some of her school work; living on a dinosaur theme park island didn't seem to be enough to get out of it but she supposed it was better than still being with her grandmother, as much as she loved her. Mia could not think of when she last spoke to her, probably the day they left and that hadn't been on good terms. Maybe she should send her a post card. Chuckling to herself, Mia bit the inside of her cheek. She hadn't even told her mother's side of the family about her move, and to be honest she didn't think they would even bat an eyelid about it. Or it could be the complete opposite but regardless she was here now, half a world away from them and for Mia that was a relief.

Families.  
Everyone had their own troubles, Mia did not know of one person that didn't have any issues amongst their kin, there was always something but Mia wished that her family wasn't so split. She had resolved when she was still a child that if she was to ever have children of her own, they would come first, hands down no questions about it. That was the point wasn't it? Bringing in a new life to the world? They become another you, not for your benefit, okay maybe to continue your blood line, but that child then becomes your world. Mia couldn't understand how her grandparents treated her the way they did, and maybe she never would, but she knew for sure that if she ever had a little terror Owen and his mother would be the only people to have anything to do with them. Maybe Barry. Maybe even the father, she hoped the father would stick around.  
 _'Ugh,'_ Mia groaned to herself as she stood up, tossing the last remnants of the black coffee onto the green grass, _'You haven't even finished high school yet, what the hell brought up the thought of having babies? I mean, dinosaurs are one thing but human infant crying pooping machines, no way.'_

Inside, Mia stood at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips, looking to her suitcase splayed open on the floor beside it. Right, the next dilemma was what to wear. She liked to pride herself on the fact she wasn't like most of the female stereotypes out there, she didn't have to try on a million outfits before the day or spend an hour putting her makeup on when she felt like wearing it, but as she tossed through her few items of clothing, she found herself unsure of what to wear.  
Nothing fancy, she thought, flinging a dress away from the pile of possibilities, ' _don't want to look like I'm trying too hard, so casual it is_.' Pulling on her denim shorts, she slipped on a fitted grey tank top and a plaid shirt, looking down at herself with some thought. Too tomboyish? Nah, she mumbled to herself, he has already seen me in a thin summer dress. Stepping into her work boots, Mia snatched up her canvas shoulder bag, shoving some premade sandwiches into it, along with a bottle of coke, water, a cap just in case and slipped her phone into her pocket.

The car keys sat patiently for her by the door and she scooped them up, locking the door behind her. In the jeep, she pulled free a map from the console, setting it up against the steering wheel while she tied her hair back in a braid. She was sure she knew where she was going but the last thing she wanted to do was wonder into some carnivore enclosure.

Luckily she got there without incident, parking the car to the side of the office buildings. There was not much activity, though she wasn't sure what she had been expecting, they were only hatchlings. Tugging her bag over her shoulder, Mia could feel the sting of the sun already on her bare legs as she saw Barry making his way towards her.  
"Bonjour Mia," he greeted, a smile already on his face and Mia returned it.  
"Morning, how was your night as a parent?"  
Barry stopped in front of her, sighing heavily and rubbed the back of his neck; he looked exhausted but the smile only got larger.  
"I think walking on hot coals is easier than doing this," he waved his hand for Mia to follow him as he walked into the building, the corridor narrow and dark but it was a nice change from the sun outside. At the end of the hall there was a large window, but Mia realised it didn't show the scenery outside, there was a door next to it and they came to a stop in front of it.

The smile that grew on Mias face was one she couldn't control and she felt a small laugh escape her as she looked inside the room. There on the floor, propped up against the white wall was her father; head hung back and mouth open as he slept, but as Mia's eyes trailed downwards, she felt that laugh turn into a gasp. Snuggled in his lap was the hatchling, curled around itself, a sibling resting its head over it, another two pressed tightly against her fathers legs, their bodies rising and falling with their breaths. It was amazing, Mia didn't know what to say or do other than stare quietly, afraid that she would wake them. A collection of blankets were spread out on the floor, a few holes that looked like they had been torn recently and in the corner of the room a small plant whose green leaves had visible bite marks. Mia had heard so much about them being intelligent vicious killing machines, but at the moment and in this size, they looked more like hairless cats.

"It took practically all night for them to get comfortable with one another."  
"Amazing, did they hatch that big?" Mia asked Barry quietly, who leant against the window, arms folded with a scowl forming on his brow as he shook his head. Mia raised an eyebrow, then looked back at the creatures sleeping against her father.  
"Then they are growing fast."  
"Yes well," Barry said deeply, stepping away from the wall and ushering Mia back along the hall quietly, "Who knows what they are doing with the genetics."

Mia followed him into an office, the sun streaming in through the open window making all the dust visible in the air but Mia was more focused on pulling the sandwiches out of her bag, tossing them to Barry who caught them with a quiet laugh.  
"Vous ange!"  
"I try to be." Mia laughed, taking a seat in front of the heavy wooden desk, Barry slumping into his chair with a visible sigh, tearing the glad wrap away and devouring half a sandwich.  
"What did you mean by 'what they are doing with the genetics'?"  
Barry chewed slowly, looking at Mia before he cleared his throat, shaking his head angrily and mumbling something in French.  
"The people in the labs do not see these creatures as living animals. They only see the chance to explore and adapt their skills. The faster they grow the better, but that goes against nature doesn't it? Those velociraptors in there probably have more frog in them than I do." He lifted a hand and pointed angrily to where they were sleeping, sucking in a deep breath and leaning back in his chair. "If they aren't careful, they are going to end up with something worse than a carnivorous dinosaur. Bande de cretins."  
Mia crossed her arms, watching as Barry pulled his laptop closer to himself, a pen spinning in his hand.  
"But why would they want to do something like that? I mean, they wouldn't do that would they?"  
Barry just gave her a stare, his head tilted to the side slightly as if Mia had asked a stupid question, maybe she had but she just shrugged and sunk deeper into the armed chair.  
"As long as there is nothing bigger than a T-Rex that can chase after me I'll be fine."

A knock on the door behind Mia startled her, and she saw the agitated look on Barry's face before turning to see the visitor. The man had an aura of confidence about him, something that made Mia instantly uneasy as he strolled into the room, pausing beside her chair with his hands on his hips, the buttons on his khaki shirt straining.  
"Thought I would stop by and see how things were progressing." He smiled, scratching at his dark beard before spying the sandwiches on Barry's desk, helping himself.  
"Hoskin, they are not even a day old yet, I am not sure what progress you are expecting."  
The man, Hoskins, opened his mouth to speak but then noticed Mia, his dark eyes falling on her and he gave a toothy grin.  
"Who is this?" he asked and Mia carefully got to her feet, Hoskins grabbing hold of her hand.  
"Victor Hoskins, I'm in charge of this IBRIS project."  
"Mia." She said, trying to take her hand back but Victors warm hand didn't let up.  
"Grady's kid?" he smirked, his eyes never leaving Mia until she visibly turned to Barry for help.  
"Where is he anyway?"  
Barry quickly got to his feet, Vic spinning on his heels and devouring the sandwich as he made his way to the door.  
"They are resting,"  
"Aww come on, I want to see our little weapons."

Barry tried his best to keep Victor contained, but it seemed that there was no containing that man and he pushed past him and into the hall. Mia took a deep breath just as Barry did before they set after him.  
"They shouldn't be disturbed."  
Defiantly Vic tapped on the glass firmly with his knuckles, grinning as he watched the movement inside. Owen jerked upright, stirring the raptors that cried out in annoyance. They all groggily woke, yawning before they began to snap their teeth at one another, Owen carefully lowering one from his lap to the ground as he stood, the look of annoyance on his tired face one Mia knew well.  
"Well I'll be damned, there they are." Vic's stomach bounced with his laughter, barely moving out of the way as Owen opened the door, careful that the raptors didn't follow him out, or Hoskins slip in.  
"What are you doing here Hoskins? We're still in the imprinting stage."  
Over Vics shoulder, Owen gave Mia a smile and she folded her arms, murmuring a hello as he stood beside her. From inside the room the raptors were shrieking to one another, vocals still weak as they tried to master their call.  
"What can I say, I just wanted to come and see, I'm fascinated by your kids," his eyes moved from the room and onto Mia, "all of them."

Owen stepped in front of Mia slightly, protecting her from Victors gaze and Mia took a few steps back, a little creeped out. With angry voices, Owen and Hoskins argued, allowing Mia and Barry to slink away but not before she noticed the raptors looking up at the scene playing out in front of them.  
"What's that guy's issue?"  
Barry just flopped his arms, marching back to his office and Mia shook her head, about to follow him when she heard a car.

Stepping outside, the bright sun blinded her for a moment before she saw the four wheel drive, Ben stepping out.  
"Hey!"  
"Hi, is now a good time?" Ben asked, closing the distance between them and Mia felt her pulse quicken with nerves. It was no different to when she saw him yesterday, why was her hand trembling?  
"It's perfect, just let me get my bag and, and then we can head off ok?"  
Ben nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he waited by the car, Mia jogging back inside, scooping her bag up and over her shoulder, giving Barry a wave.  
Turning, Mia was heading towards her father when she walked into him, Owen grabbing her shoulder to steady her.  
"Whoa there, slow down."  
"Oh, hey dad, I'm going to be heading off today, is that ok?"  
Owen frowned slightly, pouting his lip and leading the way back outside, as if he had check who she was going with.  
"You remember Ben?"  
Owen was scowling, his hands on his hips as he sucked in a deep breath, watching Ben who gave a wave from the car.  
"He's just going to show me around a little bit more."  
"Yeah I bet he wants to have a look around," Owen grumbled under breath, Mia scoffing and giving his arm a smack.  
"Dad, oh my God, around the park."

Owen let out a breath, turning his attention to Mia, who could see now clearly just how sore and tired her father was. Moving his hands, Owen put them on Mias, gripping her gently as looking her dead in the eyes.  
"Should I be worried?"  
Mia grinned, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, Owen returning the gesture just as tightly.  
"Don't worry, I'll let you know if dolphins need to be set on him."  
With a chuckle Owen let Mia go, gripping her chin and giving it a light shake.  
"That's my girl."  
Stepping away, Mia quickly ran to the car, Ben smiling at her from the driver's seat as she opened the door, half way in when Owen called after her.  
"And I won't be needing dolphins, I have animals with more teeth now!"

Shaking her head, Mia chuckled as she clicked the seatbelt on, Ben looking anxiously at her, her fathers threat reaching his ears.  
"Don't worry, he is actually harmless." She giggled, Ben nodding and turning the car around, flicking his fingers up off the steering wheel as they drove past Owen, who glared into the care, arms folder tightly across his chest as he watched them leave.  
"His velociraptors probably not as much."  
Ben visibly cringe which made Mia laugh harder, but taking a deep breath she pushed her bag onto the floor, settling more comfortably into the seat, angling to face Ben.  
"So, where are we going to first, Mr Tour guide?"  
"To start," Ben smiled, eyes focussing on the road but flicking to Mia every now and then, "there is actually going to be something happening at the hatchery if you want to check it out with me."  
"Hell yes."

The trip was spent talking to one another, but not a normal conversation; nervous people found that hard to do and Mia realised that they were both a little reserved in the close quarters alone; there was no distraction of work or people, just them. Mia held her hands in her lap, regretting her choice of shorts as they sat half way up her thigh; Ben catching glimpses every now and then, visibly too tense that he would be caught if her stared. Not that Mia minded a great deal, she just hoped that this friendship wasn't for only his personal gain. Not that she thought that was why he was being friendly to her, she knew she wasn't that bad to look at; pale clear skin and she a decent size, but she could hear her family's voice in her head. You're too skinny, you need a haircut, take care of your skin your looking pimply, maybe try a bit of makeup, don't eat that you'll get fat…

"Your turn."  
Ben's voice snapped Mia back to reality, his kind smile giving her reassurance that those people weren't here, and it was her turn to bring up a topic for short sentence answers.  
"Alright so; you like eighties rock, your favourite colour is a tossup between blue and red, um," Mia bit her lip, looking out at the scenery to think of something, Ben tapping his finger teasingly on the steering wheel.  
"Come on or I'll make you ask two."  
"Alright, alright. Who is… what do you prefer; the beach or forest?"  
Ben groaned, looking upwards as he thought.  
"Definitely the beach. My brother and I used to practically live in the water, I'm surprised we didn't grow gills."  
"You're close to him then?"  
Ben nodded, winding the window down and fishing out his pass to scan for the gate.  
"It's why I followed him to the great Island Nublar." He chuckled, driving the car forward.

* * *

The Hammond Creation Lab was jam packed with people, all pressed against the glass as they tried to get a glimpse of doctors and other lab people handling large eggs, some drilling into amber sending the excess flying.

Mia tried to keep up with Ben as he weaved his way through the crowd, but she was blocked a few times by children running with balloons, not yet understanding how to drive.  
"Come on, we don't want to miss it." Ben said, loudly enough for Mia to hear and he reached between the people, taking hold of Mia's hand. Her first reaction was to pull away but she felt her body slowly turn to mush as she wrapped her fingers around his, Bens grip securely tight as he pulled her along.  
' _Oh my God,_ ' Mia shrieked to herself as a thought struck her, _'I do have a crush on him!'  
_ The only crush Mia thought she would ever have would be with strangers she saw on public transport or with celebrities that she could only dream of meeting. Not once did she think that she would actually meet someone that she would blush over simply because they took her hand. The confident smile that he gave her over his shoulder made her legs tickle with the need to move closer to him. Dam him, did he even have any idea?

In her short time on this planet, Mia had only ever had one boyfriend, but as she thought back on it now, sharing recess with a fellow nine year old for a year more than likely didn't count. Yep, the longest relationship she had ever had was with her pyjamas that she wore for a whole week while home alone, and they weren't even a living breathing thing. For a while Mia thought there might have been something wrong with her; was it her hair? Was she too weird? But then she realised, she didn't give a dam about it, she was glad she was on her own. But now as she walked along side Ben, still hand in hand, she realised that maybe it was something she wanted to give a try.

"Here we are." Ben held the door open, Mia relinquishing his hand, praying that he didn't notice how sweaty her own got as she stepped through.  
"Am I allowed to be back here?" she asked, the crowd noise being shut out as the door swung closed, the wide corridor revealing large rooms with some expensive looking tech in them.  
"Just trust me, come on, it's down this way."  
Mia didn't argue and followed, feeling goose bumps on her legs from the well air-conditioned area.  
Rounding the slight bend, Mia smiled when she saw the end room, lit up with bright ceiling lights, but in the middle of the room was a round table that glowed with orange lights, round eggs nestled together.

"There you are. Oh, hello again Mia."  
Mia looked around to the voice, Alex stepping up behind them, narrow eyes looking down at Mia as she swallowed hard.  
"Yes, me again, hello. Ben was saying that they might hatch today, what are they?"  
Alex gave a smirk, stepping past them and entering a code, the large glass panel sliding open for him to glide in, Mia entering after a little push from Ben.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, but you are more than welcome to wait until they hatch and have a guess."  
A fellow worker in a white lab coat gave them an anxious smile, scurrying from the room as Alex flicked his head towards the door. Straightening his own coat, Alex watched with sharp eyes as Mia examined the eggs, the size of footballs and they looked as though there pebbles, smooth and creamy. All she wanted to do was touch them, see if they were as smooth and warm as they looked but she held the urge at bay, smiling at Ben who was also as interested as she was. Slipping her bag off her shoulder, she set it aside and crouched down lower, getting as close as she possibly could.

"So when they do hatch, what do you do with them? My dad is at the raptor arena, in a room so they can imprint on him."  
Alex sighed, seemingly annoyed by Mias presence but he nodded, resting his hands in the deep pockets of his coat.  
"This room is specially made for that. It's like a nursery; I will stay in here with them from the moment they hatch, it is vital that they imprint on the correct person." A phone vibrated, Alex pulling it out of his pocket, tapping away at the screen before excusing himself, the door sliding closed behind him.  
Mia looked at Ben, both sharing a laugh.  
"This is so cool, I wonder what they are." Mia said, Ben simply nodding but she stood up straight, folding her arms, Alex's angry voice echoing along the walls. "Wait, you know what they are!"  
"I do, and let's just say, it is going to be incredible."  
"So how long will he have to stay in here for?" Mia asked, looking around the room; a vending machine was standing beside a small lounge, a staff bathroom tucked around a corner. "They seem pretty prepared. My dad's just locked in a room with a few blankets on the floor."  
With a shrug Ben moved around the incubating device, moving close to Mia.  
"Different projects and directors I guess."

They stood in silence for a minute, just looking at one another, waiting for the other to say something. Finally they did, at the same time and they shared an anxious chuckle, Mia pulling her braid over her shoulder, twisting the ends around her fingers.  
"You first." Ben offered and Mia opened her mouth, only to be cut off.

The lights above them flickered off, everything switching suddenly to a dim glow in the room, a siren wailing.  
" _Ladies and gentlemen, if you could all please make your way to the nearest exit for your safety, we are experience technical difficulties."  
_ The message replayed a few times, scientist leaving their tables and heading out, one of them stopping to encourage Ben and Mia to follow him. They made their way to the door, Mia pausing as Ben joined the scientist.  
"Hang on, my bag."  
Turning, she picked it up and hurried back towards the door, but she was too slow. The glass slid across in front of her, cutting her off and locking her inside. Ben growled at the man beside him to open it, the flustered man waving his pass but the door refused to move. Mia could feel her panic rising, like a harsh bile in her throat as her head pounded from the loud alarms still blaring.  
"Get out of my way! I have to get in there!" Alex bellowed from the door, shoving people out of his way to get to the entrance, but even as he typed a password and flashed his pass, the door refused to open, leaving Mia trapped.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Change of Plans

It didn't matter how many times Mia and Ben hit the glass panel between them, it was not going to be moving anywhere. Though the voices were distorted Mia could still make out what the staff were saying, most of them evacuating as the alarms warned them to do, leaving Mia feeling very trapped. The main power had switched off suddenly, the alarms and computer ceasing its persistent noise, leaving them in the dark for a few moments before something clicked, the humming of backup generators coming to life. A glow from the machinery around them gave them enough light to see; Mia wondering why there were windows.

"Come on, open the door!" Ben growled at the poor man, who was franticly trying to punch in codes, each time it buzzed angrily at him. Mia stepped away from the door, watching as Alex paced furiously along the glass, like a caged animal and his eyes locked on Mia as if she had caused this.  
"What is taking so long?" he hissed, the lab technician not able to give an answer. Huffing angrily, Alex pulled his phone out, dialling a number but before he turned away he pointed a finger at Mia, who was suddenly grateful there was a thick glass barrier between them.  
"Stay away from the eggs."  
Then he proceeded to storm from the room, Mia too afraid to even look back at the eggs after Alex's warning. Ben noticed her discomfort and smiled at her from the other side.  
"Don't worry, he gets like that when things don't go according to plan."  
Nodding, Mia took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves.  
"What was that alarm for anyway? Maybe you guys should leave."  
"What?" Ben looked honestly muddled, shaking his head, "I'm not going anywhere. If it is that much of an emergency, then they can come and break the glass."  
It made Mia feel somewhat secure, not the fact that there was nothing getting in or out of the room she was in, but that someone she had only known for a few days was willing to stay by her side when the whole building had evacuated.

A few minutes passed, and there was still no progress, the tall technician announcing that he would go and find someone to assist, leaving Mia and Ben alone. Sinking to the floor, Mia tried to ease the pounding in her head, noticing Ben pull a chair close to where she was seated.  
"You want me to get your dad?"  
Mia shook her head, "No, he can't leave, besides there's no need to worry him, I should be out of here soon, right?"

* * *

Hours ticked by agonisingly slow, Mia ready to throw her phone away from her so that she didn't feel tempted to look at the screen. God she was bored, and God was she worried that she would never step foot outside of this room. Directors and other people that claimed to be of some importance had come to visit, trying their own way of opening the door but to no success; right now she was feeling like a bit of a park attraction.

So on the floor she remained, wiping sweat from her forehead. The power was back on, people were returning to their workspaces but for some reason Mia was still stuck in here, the heat from the incubators starting to make the room unbearable.  
Someone named Ralph had come with news; it seemed to be a problem with this section of the power grid but it could be easily fixed. An hour later he came back saying that the problem was more severe than first thought, and the only man that would fix it was off the island.  
"Can't you just break it? Cut a hole or something for her to climb out?" Ben had asked, receiving a dirty look from a number of people.  
"That would be a waisted expense, Miss Grady is in a room with functional toilets and sheltered from the elements. Besides, this glass is reinforced, strong enough to withstand a small explosion."

That left Ben and Mia discussing about why on earth they would need glass that strong in here.  
"God I am hungry," Mia groaned, her eyes looking towards the vending machine in the corner, "If I'm in here much longer I am going to have to raid that."  
"We'll get you out. I remember when I was a kid, Alex locked me in the garden shed at the back of our property, forgot about me of course."  
"That's so mean!"  
Ben shrugged, chuckling at the memory as he leant back against the wall, sitting at her level. Even with glass between them, Mia could feel the need to move closer to him.  
"It was a garden shed, it took me until the next day to realise I had tools to use; managed to pry the door open."  
Mia laughed with Ben, but she felt the moment pass as Ben opened his mouth.

"What about you? Have you got any siblings?"  
Biting her lip, Mia looked over at him and shook her head. It was something she had always wanted, a little brother or sister that she could torment and be tormented by, to know what it felt like to have someone you could hate but love them entirely. Being an only child had its benefits, but Mia had often wondered.  
"Nope, just me. My mum died shortly after I was born."  
"I'm sorry." Ben spoke softly, running his hand through his hair. "My dad died when I was young, my mother couldn't cope with it so it was always just me and Alex, though I don't think he enjoyed it as much as I did. Hence the garden shed. He always worked so hard to provide for us, he would do anything." He tried to laugh, Mia managing a sad smile, murmuring her own apologies.  
"Ugh sorry you didn't need to hear all that. And I'm sorry this day didn't turn out."  
"Huh, yeah I don't recall this being on the tour brochure." She laughed, hanging her head and running her fingers through the ends of her hair.  
"It's fine. Maybe we can try again tomorrow?" Mia asked carefully, but saw the quick twitch of a smile on Ben's handsome face before he nodded.

"Mia!"  
Mia bolted upright, getting to her feet steadily as she looked for the source of the voice.  
"Dad?"  
Ben also got to his feet, slightly startled, stepping aside as Owen ran towards her, his hand on the glass and a worried look on his face.  
"I just got a call, what the hell happened? Why are you still in there?"  
"Something about the power grid and they don't want to have to pay for a new glass door just for me. I'm fine though."  
Owen shook his head angrily, turning around as he tried to find someone, maybe to growl at them or demand that they do something more but everything was shut, only the three of them.  
"Dad, you should get back to the raptors."  
Tearing his glare off Ben, Owen looked back to Mia and sighed heavily.  
"No way, not while my baby's in a cage."

* * *

Twitching awake, Mia opened her eyes slowly to the dim room, her thoughts slowly returning to her. Blinking her eyes wider, Mia felt her heart sink when she realised it was still night time, and the door was still shut. Rolling onto her back, she kept her legs up on the small lounge, boots and all as she groaned. Why couldn't she just sleep until the morning?

Glancing across the room, Ben and Owen were asleep in their own makeshift beds and she wondered how she was so lucky to have people care that much for her.  
 _'Oh yeah,'_ she thought to herself as she sat upright, red hair tumbling in a mess over her shoulders, _'I'm locked in a science lab.'  
_ With her phone dead in the bag beside her, Mia wondered just how long she had to waste, knowing that she would not be going back to sleep. Thoughts instantly went to food, the pain in her stomach now more than she could handle. There was still some coke left in her bag, but that wouldn't help her much and then her eyes wandered over to the vending machine. The sandwiches sat in there innocently, waiting to be eaten and Mia felt her mouth water at the sight of all that food.

Surrendering, Mia moved towards it, her eyes glancing over the eggs only a few steps away from her. She could touch them now, who would see? But then she remembered the intensity of Alex's warning and instantly tore her eyes away from them, instead turning her attention to the machine in front of her. With no money on her she weighed up her options; she could break the glass, try and break the lock, or…  
Mia gripped the small door handle tightly, bracing herself as she yanked with all her might. It budged only slightly and she tried again, breath escaping her with the amount of effort it took to for the lock to give way and swing open. Catching her balance, Mia gave herself a pat on the back; they may have bomb proof doors but at least they weren't worried about the security of their sandwiches. Carefully she swung it open, feeling some relief of the refrigerated air along her warm skin, looking over to the boys, making sure they were still asleep. Having a sandwich from a machine made Mia a little uneasy but her stomach grumbled loudly and Mia knew she didn't have much of a choice. Hopefully fixing that door would be cheaper for them since they didn't seem to be trying too hard to get her out.

Grabbing a chicken sandwich, Mia licked her lips with anticipation and was ready to rip into it when something caught her eye. Snapping her head around, Mia held her breath, a jolt of fear making her pulse beat loudly in her ears. No one else should be here… maybe it was someone here to open the door?  
Nothing stirred as she waited, and she was about to continue conquering her meal when it moved again. But this time she could see that it was moving in the incubator.

Blinking a few times, Mia turned to look more directly at it, her breath caught in her chest; it had to just be her eyes right? But to her horror one of the pale eggs moved, followed by soft noises.  
Her entire body became light, and she didn't know what to do. The other two eggs moved also, cracks forming along the shell and Mia looked up panicked to where Ben and Owen were.  
"Dad," she called cautiously, her eyes not daring to leave the eggs, "Dad!"  
She caught a glimpse of him stirring awake on the chair before she spun around, ducking down beside the vending machine as an egg cracked open.

"Mia? Shit, stay there, just keep out of sight!"  
"I'll go and find Alex!" Ben's voice called out, and Mia gripped the sandwich in her hands tightly, it was that or digging her nails into her palms.  
"What no, don't leave, please!" she called out quietly, but they didn't hear her and Mia heard the sound of footsteps leaving.  
Pressing her back firmly against the vending machine, Mia wished she could make herself invisible, more than that she wished she could just leave and eat her sandwich. Focussing on her breaths, she tried desperately to keep them steady, her head was beginning to swim from holding it. Could they smell her? Would they hear her? Even small dinosaurs could take a finger or two, and she did not want to be the first thing they saw in case that was all they saw, dinner on legs.

In the silence Mia heard the shells cracking, a fragile sound followed by the animals noises. They squawked like birds, their vocals broken and small but growing stronger, just like Mia's temptation to look.  
Ever so carefully, Mia did, just wanting a little peak as she peered around the machine. Two black heads moved around, crying out for food and she felt her pulse jump; it was amazing! But concern filled her as she saw the third egg, the small black body hanging half out of the shell, motionless.  
Leaning back in the safety behind the machine, Mia felt her being split into two. She had no right to interfere with the creatures, this was not where she belonged but then the other half screamed that the animal needed help, she knew enough to know that it should not be that still.

' _Don't do it, stay here, stay here and eat your food.'_ She squeezed her eyes shut but all she could hear were the desperate wails of the dinosaurs. Mia rose to her feet; she couldn't let one die, not when she could do something about it. With a steady breath she turned, jumping slightly when the creatures turned their heads to look at her.  
They moved their arms, Mia surprised at what looked like feathers covering their limbs, their bird like mouths opening as they squawked at her. They scrambled over each other to the edge of the incubator, ready to leap off the edge towards Mia as she moved carefully towards them.  
Opening her sandwich, Mia picked out bits of the chicken, gasping as the creatures finally leapt from their containment and dropped the chicken from her fingers, but they weren't fussed as they sprawled on the smooth floor surface, flapping their arms desperately as they battled to stand on their legs, only to fall forward and claw their way towards their meal.

While they squabbled over the cold meat, Mia ever so carefully moved around them, looking down at the third small dinosaur, still motionless as it dangled out of the egg shell. Quickly she tossed more chicken on the ground, keeping the other two happy and a safe distance from her before she took off her plaid shirt, her bare arms trembling slightly at the situation she had found herself in. As gently as she could, she lifted the dinosaur, surprised by its weight, no bigger than a medium sized parrot, just bigger than the size of her hand and barely weighing anything. Wrapping her shirt around it, Mia gently rubbed at its chest, waiting for the little eyes to open. Of course she didn't really know what she was doing, she had seen her father do it once to a penguin, something to do with stimulating the blood flow, so it was worth a try. Beside her the other two dinosaurs watched on with keen black eyes, only born a minute ago and already communicating with one another with soft hums and watching Mia with a sharp intelligence.

They hopped towards her, very bird like in the way their heads twitched around but Mia had seen sharp teeth inside their mouths, and as their noises changed into something more threatening, Mia slowly knelt onto the ground, lowering their sibling to their level so that they could sniff and see.  
"I'm only trying to help."  
Her legs ached at the awkward position and she settled down with her back against the wall, the animal still in her hands as she continued to rub at the tiny chest. With the other hand she managed to scoop out some more of the chicken from her sandwich, the creatures hissing at the tomato and flinging it half way across the room. She chuckled slightly, she hated tomato as well. Bringing her knees up, Mia laid the third one in her lap, praying with all her might that it would live.

A twitch made her jump, but the high pitched yelp that came from the dinosaur in her lap made Mia almost cry with relief. It cried out, rolling around in Mias lap as it tried to stretch its arms, black feathers glistening in the dull light as she dropped some chicken into its mouth, happily devouring it.  
All six eyes were suddenly on her as she was about to put it onto the ground, ready to stand up and put some distance between them but she was stopped as the two climbed up into her lap also. Mia winced in pain, a low hiss escaping her throat as their small sharp talons tore at her bare legs. It startled them, the largest of the three spreading its arms and copying Mias low hiss in a warning. Mia kept still, she didn't want to have her face clawed off by these creatures, and they fought in her lap briefly for the best spots before they curled up on one another, becoming still.

It was hard for Mia to keep as still as she wanted, she was so scared; of what these little creatures could do to her and what everyone else would do when they found her with their assets asleep in a teenage girls lap. Trying to calm herself, Mia looked at the dinosaurs, their small bodies rising and falling, her fingertips itching to touch their feathered bodies. They looked like a reptile in every way, except for the shiny feathers on their bodies, their front arms forming wings finished with a sharp talon on the tip, down their narrow bodies extending into an even longer tail, but it was even along their back legs.  
She was terrified about how much trouble she was going to be in for doing this, but a smile grew on her face as she realised just how exciting and special this moment was.  
After all it wasn't every day that Microraptors hatched.

* * *

 **There were a few good guesses but I have gone with my favourite dinosaur, just for something different.  
Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Silver Kirin  
xXx**


End file.
